Endlessly she said
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Il lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait. Elle avait promis d'attendre. Trad de Lilyevans34


Me revoilà de nouveau avec une songfic assez dramatique mais c'est un peu une habitude dans le choix de mes traduction, un genre que j'aime bien. Je publierais très bientôt la suite de "Après le bal"._

* * *

_

_Walked into our world and made  
Horrible sounds.  
I can still hear them today  
(strangely they seem)  
Beautiful now,  
though they outlast my love._

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était assis là sur le sol, la tête contre le mur, essayant d'ignorer la vague d'émotions – tristesse, fatigue, frustration – s'abattant sans répits sur lui. Il essaya de s'occuper en regardant fixement un endroit dans la pièce, mais ses pensées revenaient toujours vers elle.

Un mot solitaire – _regret_ – traversait son esprit encore et encore, lui faisant oublier toutes ses autres pensées. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce mot. Il avait toujours appris en vivant, sachant qu'une erreur devait être faite pour chaque merveilleux moment venu après. Seulement maintenant il savait que sa décision n'avait pas été la bonne. Seulement maintenant il savait qu'il était trop tard. Il donna avec colère un coup de pied contre le mur, essayant de ressentir une sorte de douleur. Il ne voulait rien de plus que ressentir la douleur – tout pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible. _'Nais-je pas été assez humilié comme ça ?'_

Il respira profondément, succombant à l'inévitable excès d'émotions. Il avait toujours promis de revenir. Elle avait toujours promis de l'attendre. Et maintenant, il était là. Apparemment, attendre n'avait pas été assez pour elle.

_Still each time I always meant,__  
Every word,  
Every one.  
Though in time they finally bent,  
Every word,  
Every one.  
Every word._

S'il n'avait pas vécu un temps dans cette maison, il n'aurait jamais été capable de la reconnaître. La peinture était écaillée, plusieurs fenêtres étaient bouchées avec des planches de bois, le chemin menant à la porte était envahi de mauvaises herbes. A l'intérieur, c'était pire. Tous les meubles avaient disparu – sa vaste collection de livres était introuvable. Il voulait fermer les yeux face à la scène devant lui – se dire qu'elle allait revenir – mais l'invraisemblance de cette idée s'abattit sur lui. Il savait qu'il avait manqué sa chance. Il avait essayé de la blâmer, se convaincre de ne rien faire à part la détester, mais ne pouvait pas le faire. Il savait que tout était de sa faute. « Je veux dire, » murmura-t-il, frappant sa tête contre le mur. « J'ai toujours su que je reviendrais. » Il ignora la douleur à sa tempe alors qu'il voulait y croire.

_"I will wait for you." She said,  
Endlessly.  
"I will wait for you." So spoke,  
Misery._

C'était un jour froid de Décembre quand Harry est mort. Ginny lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, mais même à cette époque, il ne l'avait pas enregistré. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour que la vérité s'inscrive en lui. La notion de mort était une chose insondable pour lui – il avait vu mourir les membres de l'Ordre, sa famille, ses amis, lentement, soudainement, jour après jour. Mais Harry était la seule personne sur qui il pouvait compté. Il avait décidé que Harry était celui qui les sauverait tous de la guerre. Et quand il est mort, tout ce que Harry avait laissé derrière lui était une sensation d'impuissance. '_Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas laissé plus ?'_

C'était un jour froid de Décembre lorsqu'il s'était confronté à Hermione. Il avait à peine été capable de la regarder dans les yeux – ses yeux chocolat, toujours si brillants de sagesse, un regard si perdu alors qu'il parlait. « Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de te perdre, » avait-il dit. Elle n'avait pas compris. « C'est trop dangereux pour toi d'être avec moi, » continua-t-il. « Je ne peux pas rester ici. » Elle avait essayé de protester. Elle lui avait dit qu'ils pouvaient le faire ensemble – qu'elle n'était pas plus en danger avec lui que sans lui. Il ne l'avait pas écouté. Il avait refusé. Penser à ce qui pourrait causer sa mort emplissait ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le supporter.

Il avait sortit un petit anneau en or de sa poche et l'avait placé dans sa main tremblante. « Pour quand je reviendrais, » lui avait-il dit. Elle avait promis d'attendre.

_I returned to you but found,  
My empty home.  
The radio told me to stay.  
As it burned down  
I sang alone.  
You will outlast my love.  
Still each time I always meant,  
Every word,  
Every one.  
Though in time they finally bent,  
Every word,  
Every one.  
Every word._

Elle avait seulement essayé d'entrer en contact avec lui quatre fois en son absence. Ses lettres relataient presque les mêmes choses, '_Mon travail au Ministère se passe bien'_ et '_Tu me manques, sais tu quand tu reviendras ?'_ Il pouvait dire qu'elle se sentait frustrée. Il avait répondu à sa première lettre, lui assurant qu'il reviendrait.

Il n'avait pas été capable de l'envoyer lui-même. Une part d'elle lui manquait plus qu'il n'aurait aimé se le dire, mais une autre partie de lui ne voulait pas qu'elle l'attende plus longtemps. Elle méritait quelqu'un qui serait à ses côtés pour la protéger – pas quelqu'un qui s'enfuyait pour cette raison. Il se sentit frustrée par ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il les pousse finalement hors de son esprit pour y repenser plus tard.

« _Un jour, »_ continua-t-il à se dire, « _Je le ferais. »_

_"I will wait for you." She said,  
Endlessly.  
"I will wait for you." So spoke,  
Misery.  
I have been waiting for you,  
Biting as you taught me to.  
I have come to relieve you,  
Of life and love._

C'était un jour calme d'Août lorsque Voldemort a été détruit. La nouvelle l'a atteint assez rapidement. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Le soulagement initial qu'il avait ressenti avait été instantanément remplacé par la culpabilité. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était partit – un an et demi – la réalité de la situation avait commencé à s'estomper. Il n'était pas là. Il s'était enfui au premier signe de danger. Il s'était posé des questions, avait-il vraiment été là pour elle ? Oû bien était-il trop faible pour reconnaître qu'il se cachait tout le temps.

Il s'était dit qu'il reviendrait le jour oû Voldemort aurait été tué. Mais lorsque ce jour est arrivé, il ne su pas quoi penser. Elle avait arrêté d'écrire des lettres. Il avait arrêté de se dire qu'il répondrait. "_Un jour,"_ se rassura-t-il, "_Je le ferais."_

Quand il s'est finalement décidé, trois mois de plus s'étaient écoulés. Quand il s'est finalement décidé, il est revenu pour trouver la maison vide.

« _J'ai attendu trop longtemps. »_

_I will wait for you.  
I will wait for you.  
I will wait for you.  
"I will wait for you." She said,  
Endlessly.  
"I will wait for you." So spoke,  
Misery._

Il n'avait besoin de rien de plus pour s'expliquer, réalisa-t-il. Il frappa sa tête contre le mure une fois encore. « Merde, Hermione, » hurla-t-il, son nom se répercutant contre les murs de la maison désolée. Peu importe depuis combien de temps il était resté assis là, il ne pouvait pas s'habituer au vide. « J'ai toujours su que je reviendrai. » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, il écouta les mots sortirent de sa bouche. « J'aurais dû comprendre plutôt. J'avais peur pour toi. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. Je veux juste que tu saches que je n'ai jamais cesser de t'aimer." Il s'étrangla sur ces derniers mots qu'il savait qu'elle n'entendrait jamais, puis se leva. Quelque chose l'arrêta.

Sans plume ni parchemin, il avait tracé quatre mots dans la poussière sur le sol. « _Ne m'attend pas. »_

_"I will wait for you"  
Wait for you,  
Endlessly.  
"I will wait for you."  
So spoke.  
So spoke,  
Misery._

Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers et atteignait la porte d'entrée de la maison, quelque chose qu'il avait manqué attira son regard. Une petite enveloppe qui avait été glissé sous la porte. Il se baissa et la prit, sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il l'ouvrait, vidant son contenu dans sa main. Ses yeux se brouillèrent alors que le petit anneau terni tombait, avec une note, écrite d'une main tremblante.

« _J'attends toujours. »_

_I will bite straight through.  
__As I wait for you  
Dear,  
Endlessly._


End file.
